Angel Grove University
by mexicanhorse.racer
Summary: Angel Grove University is filled with many different students. Every student has there own story and every story is different. Follow the lives of different students from freshmen discovering who they want to become to seniors getting ready to face the real world. Welcome To Angel Grove University. Include Slash, M-preg (but its not just about that) Many different things.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or anything related to it.

Angel Grove University

"Come on Leo , you're going to be late for your first day of college" shouted Mike, Leo's older brother.

"I'm coming Mike, chill your acting like this is your first day of college" said Leo as he walked downstairs heading towards the kitchen and getting a pop tart.

Mike pulled Leo by the arm heading out the door.

"Dude I told Kendrix I was going to meet her before class started and thanks to you now I'm going to be late" said Mike as he locked the house door and got into his car.

"Well sorry for being tired from working a double shift yesterday, some of us don't have a full scholarship and have to flip burgers to pay for college" said Leo, as he got into Mike's car and put on his seatbelt.

"That's your own fault, you're the who slacked off in high school, always skipping class and shit" said Mike as he pulled out of there driveway.

Leo just rolled his eyes and continued to eat his pop tart. Mike didn't understand that he didn't like school because he felt stupid, he wasn't a genius like Mike, he'd rather be working on his motocross bike or playing soccer. The only reason he was going to college was because of the promise he made his mom before she passed away.

Angel Grove College was full of new students and returning students walking thru the campus trying to find there classrooms as the second semester had officially begun.

Jayden Shiba, a freshman at Angel Grove, was walking with his best friends Kevin and Mike as his sister Lauren showed them around the campus so they wouldn't get lost.

"Okay so since you guys practically have the same classes I'm sure at least one of you will remember where I said your classes where located" said Lauren as she walked in front of the three boys who looked around the school still dumbfounded by how big the campus was.

"Earth to Mike, Kevin, and Jayden" said Lauren as she snapped her fingers in front of the boys. "Did you guys listen to anything I said?" asked Lauren.

"Yeah, we heard you sis" said Jayden.

"Yeah loud and clear" said Kevin.

"Where was the bathroom again?" asked Mike,

Lauren just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Okay you guys I gotta go to class, txt me if yall get lost" said Lauren as she walked away from the three groups and into the crowed of people.

After a minute of Lauren walking away, the three boys where walking in circles not knowing where there first class was.

"We probably should have paid attention to what Lauren said" said Mike.

"You think!" said Kevin.

"Don't worry guys I think the class is right ahead, Lauren said it was by a water fountain" said Jayden.

As the three freshman began looking for there first classroom, three juniors had just arrived on campus.

Karone pulled into the parking spot she had called hers for the past two years. She walked out of her car carrying her vanilla bean frappechino from Starbucks. Her two best friends, Vypra and Trakeena, followed behind her.

"Ugh, why couldn't we just skip class Karone?" asked Trakeena as she put her sunglasses over her eyes so the sun wouldn't hurt her sensitive eyes caused by her hangover.

"Yeah Karone, my head hurts so bad" said Vypra as she took another drink of her Bloody Mary that she had hidden in a traveling coffee mug to help her with her hangover.

"Because we need to see who we can recruit for the sorority. It's not my fault you guys are lightweight" said Karone

"Fuck you Karone" said Trakeena.

"Yeah you're the one who kept telling us to take more shots of tequila" said Vypra.

Karone just shrugged her shoulders with a smirk on her face, pulling down the sunglasses that where on her top of her head so they could cover he eyes, taking a sip of her coffee as she stood in front of her car just observing all the new students she hadn't seen last semester. She wondered who could be useful in joining Alpha Delta Pi.

As the girls from Alpha Delta Pi looked around for potential female recruits, inside the main office three sophomores where waiting to get there class schedules.

"See Tori I told you they would understand" said Dustin as he and his two best friends, Shane and Tori sat in the main office of the campus waiting for the school administrated to print them another copy of there schedules.

"This is like de'javu, didn't we lose our scheduled when we were freshman too?" asked Tori.

Shane laughed, " Yeah it was cuz Dustin's backpack ripped opened when he thought it was smart to carry his surfboard init and then all the papers flew into the water".

"Dude it wasn't ripped when I got to the beach , someone like totally ripped it on purpose while we where surfing" said Dustin.

"Dustin your backpack was old, I'm pretty sure it was just a matter of time before it ripped" said Tori with a laugh.

"Whatever dude, anyways what matters is that we're getting our schedules" said Dustin as he took out his cell phone and smiled when he saw a message from his boyfriend.

"Oh someone's blushing" said Tori, teasing Dustin as his face got red.

"What?" said Dusting all defensive.

"Probably Hunter sent him another nude pic" said Shane as he tried to get Dustin's cell phone.

Dustin was to quick and put it in his pocket.

"No dude it was just a 'good luck in class message' but don't tell him I told you" said Dustin.

"Who would have thought bad boy Hunter was so sweet to innocent little Dustin" said Tori causing her and Shane to bust out laughing while Dustin's face just got red again.

While the sophomore trio of surfer friends waited for there schedules. A group of seniors where already in there classroom waiting for class to finally start. This was there final semester and they where finally ready for it to end.

"Why can't class already start" said Taylor Earhardt taping her pen on the desk.

"Relax Taylor, this is our last year, enjoy it before the real world hits us hard" said her best friend Alyssa Enrile.

"Yeah babe, relax, the teacher isn't even here yet" said Cole Evans, Taylor's boyfriend of two years.

"You guys are right" said Taylor.

"So have you started your internship at Dr. Shayla's Vet Clinic?" asked Alyssa.

"No, today's my first day and I'm nervous as hell" said Taylor.

"You'll do great, don't worry about it" said Cole giving Taylor a kiss on the cheek, while Alyssa nodded in agreement to Cole's comment.

"Ladies how are we?" asked a girl walking toward the group, she was dressed in all famous designer labels and her pink hair made her stand out as she walked towards the group.

"Hey Nadira" said Cole

"Hey material girl, what's up?" asked Alyssa.

"Not much just did a little shopping yesterday and decided to get you guys some gifts since this is our last semester together" said Nadira handing each of the three a bag.

"O my god Nadira this is beautiful" said Taylor as she pulled out of the bad a yellow Versace jacket from there new winter collection.

"Yeah, this is amazing" said Alyssa as she pulled out her new Coco Channel bad that was white with pink jewels on the front.

"This is so cool but it looks expensive, you didn't have to buy us anything" said Cole as he pulled out a Dolce and Gabbana red studded Rolex.

"I know but I wanted to, I love shopping, I love fashion, and since I already have a bunch of stuff I thought why not buy something for my friends" said Nadira with a smile.

"Thanks Nadira" said Cole as he gave Nadira a hug.

"Yeah thanks Nadira" said Taylor also giving her a hug..

"Yeah girl I love this bag" said Alyssa giving her a hug as well.

Nadira took a seat next to Alyssa as the group continued to talk.

As the group of seniors patiently awaited for class to start a group of juniors awaited for class to start as well.

Carter Grayson sat on top of his girlfriend, Dana Mitchell's desk. While Dana's best friend Kelsey Winslow sat beside her, she was arm wrestling there friend Chad Lee. While Dana's brother Ryan cheered on Chad there friend Joel Rawlings cheered on Kelsey.

"I wonder how much longer until class starts, I could be sleeping right now instead of waiting for some old guy to come lecture us for an hour" said Carter.

"Well sorry for taking up your nap time sir but class is about to start" said a woman as she walked into the classroom.

"When?" asked Carter.

"Now" said the woman as the clock on the wall started beeping signaling that it was 8:15 a.m.

"I am professor Fairweather, what's your name?" asked Professor Fairweather as she stared at Carter.

"Carter…Carter Grayson" he said.

"Well Carter I suggest you sit in a seat and not on one of my desk unless you want to get kicked out of my class, not lets begin class" said Professor Fairweather.

Carter quickly got in his seat and began to open his text book to the page Professor Fairweather had said.

8:15 a.m. the semester had finally begun.


End file.
